rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 44 Rock Bottom
Summary Hamid is taken by the creature into the ravine and Sasha falls into the water to follow him. Zolf wakes up in a tank of fluid, missing his other leg; Sasha's organs are mostly outside of her body. After Zolf heals her, Bertie arrives. Synopsis Sasha and Hamid try and sneak away from the creature pursuing them, but it finds Hamid, dragging him over into the ravine. Sasha is able to escape, and she climbs down into the river below and slips in. Zolf awakens in a tube with a pipe in his mouth and discovers he has no legs and a few pipes coming out of his left arm. Biting the tube in his mouth, he scrabbles out of the tube. He sees an unconscious Sasha, some of her organs are suspended outside of her body. Hamid is on another table with a reopened scar. Zolf removes the pipe from his mouth and finds that he is in very good condition, other than his missing legs and metal ports in his left arm. He hauls himself out of the tank and looks around the room, which is filled with complex aparatus coming from the ceiling and hears the sounds of distant industry. Zolf opens the glass aparatus that contain Sasha's organs and replaces them in her body, then casts 'Cure Moderate Wounds'. She regains consciousness and feels exhausted. The two of them hear metallic footsteps coming into the room and Bertie steps into the room, quipping "Ah, Mr Smith, I see you've lost weight!" Quotes * Alex: With me today, I have: * Lydia: Lydia Nicholas. * Bryn: And Bryn Monroe. And just us! Because Alex has killed or driven off everyone else. * Lydia: Or thrown down a hole! * Bryn: It’s so lonely. And we’re just wondering who’s next. -- * Alex: You’ve got to remember, we’ve finally managed to get rid of all those noisy people who were slowing you down. * Lydia: Yeah. Those people with their jokes and their, you know, warmth, and WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM, ALEX?! -- * Alex: The creature yanks Hamid free from your grasp and starts dragging him away. Hamid, you can… * Bryn: I’ll pack up my things. Take this mic off. * Lydia: Bye, Bryn. * Bryn: See you, guys. * Alex: You’re not dead yet. I mean, at least wait until next round and then pack up your things. -- * Hamid curls up into a ball as the creature drags him away: Sasha! Save yourself! -- * Bryn: You…words I cannot say on this podcast! I have no words to express what you are, but you are one and a total, total one. * Lydia: He’s a monster but we do respect his craft. Dice rolls and Mechanics TPK Breakdown Sasha pulls herself up onto the crumbling bridge and runs across it. Hamid hides badly. Sasha crawls towards Hamid. Hamid casts 'Detect Magic'. Sasha grabs Hamid and they slowly head towards the far wall. Something grabs Hamid's leg and pulls him to the ground. Hamid is dragged towards the ravine by the tentacle that's grabbed him. Sasha stabs at the tentacle, missing. Hamid tries to escape from the tentacle. The creature drags Hamid towards the ravine. Sasha dives towards the screaming Hamid through some boulders but isn't able to reach him. Hamid shouts "Sasha, save yourself!" Before curling up into a ball and accepting his fate. Sasha tries to grab the tentacle grabbing Hamid and misses. Hamid tries to struggle free, but misses. The creature pulls him over the bridge. Sasha steps on to the bridge to help Hamid, but the bridge crumbles. Sasha is able to leap away but Hamid and the creature are cast into the ravine. Plot Notes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode